Still The Same
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Short, fluffy Johnlock. John finds out when Sherlock fell in love with him.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

 **Author Notes: Short fic. Disjointed but understandable. Read and enjoy!**

It might have looked like a normal evening at 221-B. Or at least as normal as it could get with Sherlock Holmes in the mix.

But looked was the key word here.

The first thing that would strike anyone who knew the occupants was the silence that sat heavy in the flat. Of course, the times Sherlock Holmes was out on a case the flat would be eerily quiet. But that was never the case when he was at home.

Either he would be screaming ' Bored' while shooting the wall or be playing horrendous music on his violin.

But today be was standing by the window with his back turned towards his flat mate who was staring at him in shock.

John knew that if anyone were to intrude in this moment they would probably be stunned into silence themselves at seeing the great Sherlock Holmes staring out the window, speechless for once in his life.

But then, thinking about the reason of the silence it was better that there was no one to witness this. He was sure that Mrs. Hudson would have been tittering near the door to listen into how this was playing out and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Sherlock. Answer me." John swallowed wondering why out of all bloody moments did Sherlock chose this particular one to stay silent. Normally John had to physically restrain him from talking and often letting things from slipping out but now Sherlock was eerily quiet.

It didn't help that he still wasn't looking at John.

"Sherlock." John wondered how long would this go one for. He had a date later on. Not that he cared much about it now in the face of this big revelation.

"Since-" Sherlock broke off pursuing his lips as if wondering if it was the right thing to say and John felt -not the first time- to strangle him but restrained himself and waited for Sherlock to talk.

"31st January 2010." The voice lacked the usual confidence and 'you-are-so-stupid' tone that Sherlock's voice normally held. It was startlingly vulnerable with its raw honesty and John couldn't help but gape at the exact date of when Sherlock had fallen for him.

"How do you-" John really wanted to ask how in the _world_ did Sherlock remember what date was it when his platonic liking had turned into something romantic. But he cut off when he suddenly remembered something significant.

 _Very_ significant.

"But-" He shook his head and counted the days in his head. "We met on the 29th." He frowned wondering if Sherlock had made some kind of mistake in counting the days when he-

 _Oh_.

He looked at Sherlock and saw that he was still staring off to the side without a uttering a word. His face was blank but John noticed the way Sherlock had clenched his fists and his knuckles were white.

"You fell in love with me within two days of meeting me?" His voice had gone soft for reasons unknown to him but it strangely fit for the atmosphere that had settled over them.

"I fell in-" Sherlock cut off and cleared his throat before looking at John. John blinked at the sour look on Sherlock's face and it took him a moment to understand the reason for that look. No self proclaimed sociopath liked to talk about their feelings much less admit them.

"It happened after you saved my life." Trust that git not to use the most important word in the conversation.

John's lips twisted into a smile. "So you fall in love with anyone who saves your life?"

Sherlock glared at him but it quickly faded when he realized that John was merely joking. A small hesitant smile of his own curved up his lips. "Only people who stand by me after they do that."

John shook his head in silent laughter but Sherlock widening smile was too much to resist so he burst out laughing with Sherlock quickly following him. They both stood laughing like a pair of loons for a long time before they managed to catch a breath and stop.

"Well, should I order Thai or are you in the mood for Chinese?" John asked glancing around in hopes of locating either of their mobiles.

"Wai- is this it?" Sherlock seemed to be confused and John had to admit that it was an adorable expression on him.

"What?" John knew it would irritate Sherlock which was why he acted dense. Sherlock, figuring out his ploy, merely scowled at him.

John grinned and shook his head. "For now? It's more than enough. I am sure you already know that I love you and your big brain so no words are required. Isn't it enough for today?"

John had the privilege of saying that he had the honour of being the first one to see Sherlock completely gobsmacked. And John had to admit that the expression on Sherlock's face made him feel a bit smug for putting it there. Though that didn't erase his confusion on why was Sherlock so shocked. Surely he knew by now that John did care more deeply about the man then-

John winced as a very Sherlock like voice resounded in his head. _High functioning sociopath._

Of course.

Sherlock would never imagine anyone loving him and even if they did he would ignore it.

"So Thai or Chinese?" He asked again instead of pushing the topic any further. He knew that delving any deeper would be uncomfortable for Sherlock and the last thing he wanted was a shut off Sherlock.

On the other hand Sherlock, who had expecting a deep emotional and exhausting talk after his revelation merely stood staring at John. John normally didn't mind the man's stare on him but the fact that it was less assessing and more of an empty stare that scared John.

Oh shit, he didn't accidentally break Sherlock did he?

Or maybe Sherlock had gone into shock.

He certainly shown all the symptoms of being in shock.

"Chinese. Though I hope you know that I won't be eating much since I have this absolutely important experiment waiting for me whose results cannot be delayed any longer." With that Sherlock sauntered towards the experiment ta- the kitchen table (John had to mentally berate himself for using Sherlock's term to describe the table).

Instead of replying he smiled softly and shook his head. Just because they had each admitted something in their own weird way didn't mean anything had to change.

They were still John and Sherlock- The crime solving duo. And he really doubted that any change in their relationship status would reflect in their jobs.

And anyways, everyone who met them already claimed that they acted like an old married couple.

"John! Did you throw my frozen fingers out?"

Truly, some things never changed.

 **Author Notes: Umm... Reviews?**


End file.
